AML: Fanmail
by Suaru-chan
Summary: Welcome to AML: Fan-mail! This is where Eric - or the other cast members - of All My Love will answer your questions. From the innocent to the erotic, they're ready to answer them all! So feel free to send in your 'fan-mail!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to AML: Fan-mail!

This is where the cast of** All My Love**, most especially Daddy-Eric, will answer 'fan-mail' questions!

So, feel free to send some in!

Unending adoration and Daddy-Eric kisses for my fantastic beta: **evenflo78**, for allowing me the use of her sexy eyes and talented fingers!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do _NOT_ own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood! SVM belongs to Charlaine Harris & TB belongs to HBO. I'm just messin' around with the characters/storyline for fun.

* * *

**Question:**

_Daddy Eric,_

_I would like to know if you prefer boxers, briefs or neither. Also, do you enjoy spanking? Not the kids but potential bed partners?_

_vikinglover elle_

* * *

Dear vikinglover elle,

I wish to thank you for being the first to send in some fan-mail. I am quite flattered that you wished to speak with me.

As to your first question; the answer is (mostly) neither.

I prefer to go commando, it's much more freeing. They just don't seem to make underwear in general that is comfortable for a man of my endowment. However, from time to time, I enjoy wearing European-style briefs – mostly for special occasions.

As to what those special occasions are, well, perhaps you'll see in the future, yes?

Do I enjoy spankings? _Oh yes_. I enjoy it _very _much.

There is something about having a woman at my mercy, feeling her flesh heat beneath my palm, the sound of my hand meeting her ass and her cries echoing in my ears; that pleases and arouses. I have had women cry from my attentions, and I have had women climax as they were bent over before me – sometimes thrown over my lap – presenting their asses to me to receive the touch of my hands. Or the occasional toy or prop, if the circumstance called for it.

On that note, I do believe it is time for me to get back to work. It would be a shame if I slacked off and wasn't able to go out later this week, yeah?

Sincerely,

_Eric Northman_

P.S.

_Säg mig, vill du njuta av att vara förlorade?_

* * *

**Thanks** for reading!

Be sure to send in your own '**fan-mail**' so we can keep this story going!

**Translation:**

Säg mig, vill du njuta av att vara förlorade? - _Tell me, do you enjoy being spanked?_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm alive! I'm late, but I'm here – kind of like that period that fucks with you and lets you have several panic attacks before going, 'Nah! Just kidding!' (I'm not bitter, really...)

Please remember that we need **more fan-mail** for the cast to answer! Don't be shy – send some in!

Much love for my beta: **evenflo78**, for all her help keeping me in line. *flutters lashes*

**DISCLAIMER: **I do _NOT_ own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood! SVM belongs to Charlaine Harris & TB belongs to HBO. I'm just messin' around with the characters/storyline for fun.

* * *

**Question:**

_Daddy Eric,_

_When do you plan on asking Sookie to be exclusive? And are you planning a family date with Sookie, Pam, and the kids? I think that would be a great thing to do eventually._

_pinkygirl01_

_

* * *

_

Dear pinkygirl01,

Thank you for sending in a question!

Well, when it comes to asking her out, you see, I thilw%eghiwe!wabawia ~ vedavo71rt19r vd +aepve...

...

...

...

Dear pinkygirl01,

This is _Agent 004 _from the '**Plot Protection Division**' of the 'Fanfic Writers Guild'.

I regret to inform you that Mr. Eric Northman, is unavailable at this time.

As the story is still in the early stages, anything relating to the future plot – such as plans to become exclusive and family dates – are considered sensitive information and are not permitted to the public. Mr. Northman and the author extend their apologies, along with those of the **P.P.D.**, but I assure you those questions will indeed be answered in good time.

Thank you for your cooperation, er, understanding – I meant understanding – in this matter.

Best Regards,

_ Agent 004 **P.P.D**_

P.S.

Mr. Northman and the author do agree that a family date is a very nice idea and thank you for mentioning it.

* * *

**Thanks** for reading! Remember, we need **fan-mail**, so feel free to send your questions in! While Daddy-Eric is eager to answer you, the rest of the cast is also looking forward to replying as well!

**Note:** Poor Eric! The agent tackled him away from the computer!*winces* He's going to need to ice his knees and head tonight; may even need some help getting around...any volunteers?


	3. Chapter 3

Ta-da: It is chapter 3! I've only got a few more questions for Eric to answer, so be sure to send in some **fan-mail**before we run out!

Many many many thanks to my beta: **evenflo78**, for being 'Super-fantastic-Beta-woman' as always!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do _NOT_ own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood! SVM belongs to Charlaine Harris & TB belongs to HBO. I'm just messin' around with the characters/storyline for fun.

* * *

**Question:**

_So Eric...What is your biggest challenge, raising two young children on your own?_

_MarstersMagnet_

_

* * *

_

Dear MarstersMagnet,

Thank you for sending in a question!

The biggest challenge, I find, is that I can not be in two places at once.

It is very hard to dart around the apartment from one spot to the other, tending to this boo-boo or that broken toy, etc. It is even worse when the children are sick, because they're not very patient when they don't feel well.

Especially when one needs _comforted _and the other needs _assistance_.

I need a clone or two, I think...or perhaps a woman, but that is beside the point, yes?

So, yeah, I think that really is the biggest challenge for me.

I could really do with some vampire abilities - like speed - but the author isn't very giving. I told her she was a stingy bitch, but she just laughed at me. Weird, yeah?

I'm sure you all will get to witness me at some stressful times; children are a handful!

Sincerely,

Eric Northman

* * *

Thanks for reading!

We're looking forward to more of your **fan-mail**! (Feel free to send some in for _**ANY **_of the **All My Love** cast!)


End file.
